poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bodi's Christmas Adventure Transcript
Here's the transcript for Bodi's Christmas Adventure (Christmas Special) The opening begins at Radiant City, ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Ah! ???, ???. ---- Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. The next scene shows Canterlot City, ???, ???. ???, ???. :of Canterlot City ::People's voices fill the night ::For Christmas Eve is here once again ::Happy hearts so full and bright ::For Christmas Eve is here once again ::Oh, what a sight ::Look at the light ::All for tonight ::For Christmas Eve is here once again ???, ???. :Franklin ::Garlands arranged so they're just so :of Canterlot City ::For Christmas Eve is here once again :Li ::Gonna play in all the snow :of Canterlot City ::For Christmas Eve is here once again :and Kathy ::The chill wind blows ::Making a show ::Snowflakes aglow :of Canterlot City ::For Christmas Eve is here once again ???, ???. :Pie ::A day that's filled with songs to sing :of Canterlot City ::Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding :Applejack ::Cakes and pastries we shall bring :of Canterlot City ::Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding :Women ::We're so busy making merry ::When the folks should all be wary :Men ::As our mighty voices carry :of Canterlot City ::For Christmas Eve is here once again :Stanford ::Decorations we shall make :Girls ::For Christmas Eve is here once again :Stanford ::Perfection you just cannot fake :Girls ::For Christmas Eve is here once again :Stanford ::Not one mistake ::Don't let that break ::Oh, goodness' sake! :of Canterlot City ::For Christmas Eve is here once a— ::Merry, merry Christmas Eve ::Merry, merry Christmas Eve ::For Christmas Eve is here once again! As the song ends, ???, ???. Bodi: Hmmm. ???, ???. At the mall, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Austin Diaz: Mmh, ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: Ick! eggnog. Ugh. you want some? Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Travis Romero: No thanks. Mordecai: It's all yours, my friend. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, everybody. Laura Anderson: Our Christmas shopping is complete. Jordan Carmichael: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ernie: Hey, guys. On the house for my favorite customers. my special candy cane fro-yo! ???, ???. Ernie: That was close. ???, ???. Yoshi: Aww. Rigby: (laughs) ???, ???. Ernie: I'm so sorry. Amy Rose: That was so thoughtful of you. Jordan Carmichael: Yeah, you're really sweet. Robbie Diaz: Come on, we'll help you clean up. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I'm gonna throw this out. Kelsey Morgan: I'll get a mop. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Bodi? ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. :Jones ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy New Year ::Day one: time to get the list in shape ::Christmas is around the corner ::So much to do, not a moment left to wait ::Have to get it done before the holidays are here ::It's that Christmas time of year ::So everybody sing ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy New Year ::Through the streets of boutiques ::Picking out the perfect presents ::Every shop, have to stop ::Try to find the perfect gift ::Now the tree has to be ::Just the perfect one – that's it! That's the one! ::Every light shining bright ::Starting from the base to tip ::Have to bake, decorate ::Now I need the perfect dress – a success! ::Oh, no, I can't be late ::I've got Pinkie Pie's party date ::Where everybody sings ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy New Year ::People caroling, singing songs we know and love ::Music fills the air, rising to the stars above ::Watching snow, reading by the fire ::Family close, stockings hung with care ::Outside those folks singing merrily ::Listen close as they start to sing :Jones and Choir ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy New Year :Jones ::Time to stop and count my blessings ::Put the craziness aside ::Christmas only comes around once a year ::And every year fills my heart with pride ::When everybody sings :Jones and Choir ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::We wish you a merry Christmas ::And a happy... New... Year ???, ???. Callie Jones: See? ???, ???. Bodi: Wow, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Yep. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ---- Mr. Rich: Gentlemen. ???, ???. Mr. Rich: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Michael Newton: Shh, listen. ???, ???. Susie Lockhart: I hear singing. Hannah Newton: Yeah, me too. ???, ???. :Katie ::La La La La La La ::La La La La La ::La La La La La ::I'm wishing on a star ::And trying to believe ::That even though it's far ::He'll find me Christmas Eve ::I guess that Santa's busy ::Cause he's never come around ::I think of him ::When Christmas comes to town ???, ???. :Newton ::The best time of the year ::When everyone comes home ::With all this Christmas cheer ::It's hard to be alone ::Putting up the Christmas tree ::With friends who come around ::It's so much fun ::When Christmas comes to town ::Presents for the children ::Wrapped in red and green :Katie ::All the things I've heard about ::But never really seen :and Katie ::No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve ::Hoping Santa's on his way ???, ???. Susie Lockhart: Hey, look! It's the Northern Lights. Michael Newton: ???, ???. Hannah Newton: ???, ???. Katie: ???, ???. :Newton ::Presents for the children ::Wrapped in red and green :Katie ::All the things I've heard about ::But never really seen :and Katie ::No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve ::Hoping Santa's on his way :Newton ::When Santa's sleigh bells ring :Katie ::I listen all around :Newton ::The herald angels sing :Katie ::I never hear a sound :Newton ::And all the dreams of children :Katie ::Once lost will now be found :Newton ::That's all I want when Christmas comes to town :and Katie ::That's all I want when Christmas comes to town ???, ???. Meanwhile, Back at Radiant City. Angus was sleeping at, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (yawns) ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mr. Rich: Stupid mutt, You can't stop me! ???, ???. Old Man Gordy: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mr and Mrs. Newton: The kids! Rebecca Lockhart: Susie! Marissa Swan: Gordon? ???, ???. Rebecca Lockhart: My baby! Angelica: Let's go! ???, ???. Rebecca Lockhart: Marissa, grab an end. Marissa Swan: By the way, these lights match your outfit perfectly. ???, ???. Old Man Gordy: Uh oh. Bodi: ???, ???. Old Man Gordy: I don't know about you kids, But this could be more difficult to negotiate. ???, ???. Old Man Gordy: HEADS UP, GREENWOOD TOWN! ???, ???. Angelica: Hurry! Here he comes! ???, ???. Old Man Gordy: Out of the way! I have no insurance! ???, ???. Girls: (screams) ???, ???. Greenwood Town Citizens: (screaming, panicking) Old Man Gordy: Run for your lives! watch out, I can't stop! ???, ???. Susie Lockhart: Daddy, move! Old Man Gordy: Dad, move it! ???, ???. Old Man Gordy: Out of the way! ???, ???. Old Man Gordy: Thanks for the help, Louis. Susie Lockhart: Hi, daddy. Louis Lockhart: Hi, Susie, honey! ???, ???. Old Man Gordy: Merry Christmas, one and all! ???, ???. ---- Bodi: Wow, ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Bodi? ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Hotel Employee: Welcome to the Christmas party. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Merry Christmas, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: Merry Christmas to you too, Bodi. ???, ???. :Jones ::Oh, Christmas Eve is filled with presents ::Some take you by surprise ::A story shared by your good friends ::That makes your spirits rise :Scattergood ::Sometimes you just let go of the past ::Enjoy the present while it lasts ::And really it's not that much to ask ::With good mates by your side ???, ???. :Scattergood ::Now it's time to celebrate :of Canterlot City ::For Christmas Eve is here once again :Bodi ::All together, feeling great :of Canterlot City ::For Christmas Eve is here once again :Bodi ::Can hardly wait ::We'll party 'til late ::Our favorite date :of Canterlot City ::Christmas Eve is here once a— ::Merry, merry Christmas Eve ::Merry, merry Christmas Eve ::For Christmas is here once again ???, ???. The End